Love and Betrayal
by Tidiku
Summary: Cyborg has betrayed the titans and joined the Hive. Meanwhile back at the tower. Beast Boy and Raven fall in love. BBRae. Tragedy.
1. Betrayal

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

Love and Betrayal

Beast Boy woke up from a deep sleep and the first thing that came to his mind was that Cyborg was no longer with the titans. Beast boy let out a long heavy sigh. It had been three weeks since Cyborg left the Teen Titans for his love of Jinx. The titans were upset that Cyborg left but kept calm about it, they all thought he would come crying back. But he didn't. _Cyborg left the titans for some girl! Outrageous! _BB thought to himself. Butthere was nothing Beast Boy could do about it so he decided to leave his room and get some breakfast. He had a craving for his all time favorite breakfast meal- Tofu Eggs. He scurried down to the common room and saw that he wasn't the only one awake. Raven sat reading a book on the chair. Starfire was sitting at the Kitchen table rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and Robin was flipping through the channels trying to find something good on. BB took the liberty of making his breakfast before anyone else. When he finished he sat on the couch next to Robin ad began eating. It was quiet because there was no loud obnoxious Cyborg around to make noise and fight with BB over how meat is better than Tofu. The room was silent for about three minutes until a loud siren along with beeping noises broke the silence. The titans jumped a little but they were used to the noise there communicators made. Robin stood up and the report showed there was a random attack. The Hive was terrorizing the city.

"Titans go!" Robin yelled while Starfire flew over and picked him up. Raven softly put her book down on the table and levitated to the door and exited. BB sighed and turned into a hawk and exited the 'T' tower.

The Hive members Mammoth, Gizmo, Jinx, and the newest Cyborg were terrorizing the city.

"What the? Dude Cyborg has Brother Blood brainwashed you? " BB asked and stood in amazement. Cyborg said nothing and went to attack BB. BB turned into a Ram and hit Cyborg causing him to fly backwards about ten feet. He regained his composure and stood up blasting BB with a blue ray. BB flew backward and hit his head on a brick wall of a building. Robin took on Gizmo he attacked by throwing a bird-ma-rang at Gizmo but Gizmo dodged it with a laugh and turned his backpack into four tall spider-like legs. Gizmo tried to stab Robin with his front right leg but Robin was too quick and avoided the attack with ease. Raven squared off with Jinx.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she chanted hurling a car at Jinx. Jinx blasted her hexes at the car blowing it up and causing Raven to also be blown backwards. She landed hard on her back and just lay there. Starfire blasted green star bolts at Mammoth who simply dodged them landing a swift hard punch to Starfire's jaw. She landed with a thud and Robin freaked out. Robin ran away from Gizmo to help Starfire out. Robin jumped up and kicked Mammoth in the face causing him to fall hard to the ground. Gizmo charged Robin but was stopped by a cinder block surrounded with black aura that crashed into him. Since Raven was concentrated on helping Robin and Star she didn't realize Jinx coming after her. Jinx punched Raven in the face a few times and then blasted her about twenty feet up in the air with one of her hexes. The battle continued on for about fifteen minutes neither side claming victory. The Hive suddenly stopped and ran away. The titans' guess is that Brother Blood told them to retreat. What was he doing? Testing the titans? Raven was lying on the ground bruised and battered. BB saw her and quickly ran to her aid. He She managed to get up with BB's help and keep herself up by holding on to him. Raven was hurt she had a gash on her leg and her side hurt but she didn't notice. Robin wasn't hurt at all.

"Raven are you okay?" BB asked concerned. BB locked arms with Raven to keep her upright.

"Yea I'm fine" she managed to spit out.

"You sure?" BB asked again.

"Yea" she mustered. She felt close to BB at that moment and looked up at him. He had a glimmer in his eye. _Beast Boy is cute when he is concerned about me… _she thought but shook it off in her mind. After Malchoir she made a vow that she would never love again. But she felt so close to BB after the incident with Malchoir. BB had been just a fly on her wall; she never knew she would have thanked him for his intrusion. She was falling for BB more and more every day but refused to admit it.

"Well let's go back home, we're done here…" Robin stated. Everyone agreed it only took about twenty minutes of fighting to wear themselves out, they were beat and ready to call it a day, but it was still morning. They all flew back to the 'T' tower. BB flew Raven home as a Hawk. She had enough strength to fly back home herself…but…she felt so secure in Beast Boy's hands. Star flew Robin home. When they got back BB softly laid Raven on the couch. He began to freak out when he noticed a deep gash in her side. She was bleeding…a lot.

" Raven you're bleeding!" he screamed panic-stricken. She didn't even notice she was bleeding, guess she was too busy staring at Beast Boy to notice she had and three inch cut on her side. The green teen scrambled around the house for medical supplies. He found a small red medical kit in the cupboard in the kitchen and ran back over to assist Raven. The half human boy took out a small bottle of strange liquid.

"Now this is gonna sting a little Rae." He let her know while pouring out a little bit of the fluid into a rag. He dabbed the rag on her cut and she winced at the pain. It did sting but not that much, either that it hurt like a mother, but Raven was too busy admiring Beast Boy that she didn't notice it that much. Just then she noticed BB was staring at her also. When they met eyes they both quickly turned away and blushed a little bit. Raven blushed the most and tried not to make any contact with half beasts eyes again. He dressed the rest of her wounds and stood back from her.

"All done Rae. How ya feelin'?" he asked sincerely and with concern.

"Just fine thanks Beast Boy…" he said back to him. She was staring at him again. He was staring back at her…again. They both looked away again.


	2. Broken Glass

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans

Ch.2 Broken Glass

After BB and Rae stared and looked away countless times at each other, Raven started to get tired. Her eyes burned, partially because she had blinked because she was staring at Beast Boy and partially because of the loss of blood from her wound. She fell asleep, BB holding her head in his lap. BB wanted Raven to get some sleep so he lightly lifted her head up and with out making noise he tiptoed to the closet. BB opened the closet door, there wasn't much in it just a few towels and light blankets. Grabbing the blanket on the top of the stack he headed back to the couch where Raven laid asleep. He walked about three feet and stopped to gape in awe at Raven. _Raven is so beautiful! No, no stop Beast Boy she doesn't like you, she wouldn't want you as anything more than a friend, but she was so beautiful. Stop it Beast Boy stop it._ Shaking off the thoughts he unfolded the blanket and placed on Ravens body.

"Sweet dreams Rae," he whispered heading toward his room, but he stopped when he heard a reply back.

"Beast Boy?" She was hurt and could manage nothing more than a whisper. Beast Boy did a double take and then stopped.

"Yea?" he was curious now. Did she know he was staring at her? No it wasn't that at all, her response soothed him.

"Thanks Beast Boy…"

"Hey no prob. Rae you know I'm always here to help!" he shouted but quickly realizing his tone and quieted down. Raven did one of those rare smiles, the kind of smile that you want to last a lifetime, but for Raven you'd give anything to see it again. _Wow! Raven is so hot when she smiles…_ he thought to himself walking out of the room _I wonder why she doesn't smile more often… _the green teenager quickly realized why she doesn't smile, glass from the lights on the ceiling cracked and shattered and so did the windows. In the process of the glass falling to the ground glass fell on Raven who was oblivious to what was going and stabbed her skin. She screamed in pain as Beast Boy snapped out of his fantasies and into reality to see a screaming bleeding Raven.

"Raven!" BB freaked and ran to help Raven. He ran so sloppy he slipped in the process and landed face first into the glass. Pain raked Beast Boy's body but he didn't care, Raven was screaming and she was hurt bad. Ignoring the pain raked in his body he ran for Raven stumbling in the process but he managed to get to her. She calmed down a whole ten notches when she saw Beast Boy and his face; it was cut deep and bleeding. She freaked and did nothing she had really done before, she passed out. Beast Boy grabbed her and lifted her up before she could hit the ground. Robin entered oblivious to what had happened jumped at the sight of Beast boy holding Raven bleeding.


	3. Medical Attention

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans.

Ch.3 Medaical Attention

Robin was more than had mixed emotions he was shocked, surprised and confused all at the same time. His eyes were wide as he stared oblivious to what had happened and curious why Beast Boy was holding Raven and they were both bleeding profusely.

"What the…Raven…Beast Boy…what happened!" Robin screeched running up to aid them. He looked at Raven and then back at Beast Boy. "Beast Boy what happened?" he asked again. Beast Boy didn't respond he just held the unconscious Raven. "Beast Boy, Raven is hurt badly, we need to get her to the medical room!" he continued. He heard Robin and decided in his mind that it would probably be a good idea. He stood Raven upright and stretched her arm out and put it around his neck.

"I'll take her…" Beast Boy replied back, and with that he stood up and walked cautiously over the glass around the ground, as not to slip and fall again, and headed to the medical room. The morphing titan sat Raven on the medical bed and went to the cabinet. He pulled out and I.V needle and an I.V bag and sat them on the small counter. "Now Raven this is going to hurt a little bit" Knowing she couldn't and she wouldn't be able to feel it he said it anyways. He found a main vein in her right arm and accurately he stuck the needle in her. He hooked the needle up to the bag and placed the bag on the I.V hook._ Raven is so beautiful… _he thought, this time he didn't shake the thought off this time he let it go. He stood back and looked at her she was really beautiful, her violet hair and eyes, her normally grey but right now pale skin, her crimson lips, her- his thought were cut off by Ravens moving. She turned to her side and pain shot through her body, and she screamed. "Raven sit still, don't move!" Beast Boy hollered trying to help her. She was upright now and was feeling sick to her stomach. She tried to hold it back put vomited all over the floor. Beast Boy freaked and stepped on the vomit to help Raven, he didn't care Raven needed him. "Raven its okay just relax…" he said in a smooth tone to try and calm her. She relaxed and laid back down.

"Beat Boy?"

"Yea?"

"I don't want to be alone…can you…can you wait in here until I fall asleep?"

"Sure, no problem" he replied back. He desperately wanted to tell her that he was falling for her and he would do anything for her but…what if she didn't feel the same about him, so his best bet was to keep his mouth shut. He sat down on the chair in the corner, the smell of the vomit was unbearable but he was going to wait until Raven fell asleep to clean it up.

"Thanks again Beast Boy" she whispered closing her eyes. Beast Boy didn't respond because he wanted her to sleep. She was asleep within minutes and Beast Boy left the room to get the cleaning supplies and clean up the mess. When he opened the door the lights were on, Ravens eyes were sensitive to the light and she might wake up if it shined on her. He quickly but quietly closed the door and morphed into a fly, he slipped under the door and turned back into his elf like self. He found the cleaning supplies and returned to the room Raven was in. It took the green teen about five minutes to clean up the mess and he left Raven on her own to sleep. The other titans were in the common room and saw Beast Boy as he walked in.

"Hey BB, want some lunch?" Robin asked trying to cheer him up. "Come on I'll make vegetarian pizza. Normally Beast Boy would jump at the fact but he was too worried and had lost his appetite. Starfire and Robin looked at Beast Boy. They knew he was worried and why he didn't want to eat so they gave him time to himself.

"No thanks Robin…" he replied back slumping out of the room. He headed strait to his room to sleep. He was in a restless R.E.M when the Teen Titan was ripped out of it by the annoying sounds of his teen titan alarm. Back in the common room Robin checked the computer. The Hive has attacked, again.


	4. Fight with Hive

Beastboy morphed into an eagle and flew out of the 'T' tower. Starfire grabbed Robin by his arms and started off toward the city. Robin could'nt help but to smile, he always did like Starfire. They arrived where all the commotion was, by a large half-built cement building. The titans looked around; the commotion consisted of Gizmo, Jinx and Mammoth. There was no Cyborg, which was very strange.

The teens from the Hive chuckled at only seeing three of the titans, it was going to be an easy take down, or so they thought. Robin scanned the perimeter, he always did before each battle if he had the time, the Hive was ready to fight and were charging toward the Titans. Starfire battled Jinx, Mammoth battled Beastboy, and Robin battled Gizmo.

Jinx blasted a hex at Stars chest causing her to crash down hard to the ground, she hit with a loud thud. Star retaliated by a starbolt in Jinx's general direction. Laughing Jinx easily dodged them, but six more were hurled at her, hitting her legs, arms, neck and chest. Jinx was hurled into the into the large cement wall behind her, with a loud crash the wall broke to pieces, Jinx's body fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes. Jinx was out cold.

Mammoth charged at Beastboy with his huge fist raised high ready to pummel Beastboy into the ground. Beastboy was too quick, and dodged the attack, all of Mammoths momentum caused him to stumble and lose stability for a moment, Beastboy couldn't even let out so much as a chuckle when the huge teen sprung to his feet ready to continue the fight. The morphing teen accepted his challenge yet again, morphed into a Gorilla, wound up and punched Mammoth in the stomach. Mammoth exhaled as Beast Boy struck, took a step back, and wound up his punch. Mammoth landed a swift hard punch to the right temple on Beastboys head, causing him to crash hard to the ground, and turn back to his original state. Mammoth seized the perfect opportunity and snatched the Titan up by his left leg. The concrete wall cracked and broke to pieces as Beast Boys seemingly lifeless body crashed through it. The overgrown, muscle bound teen stood over Beastboys body and evilly laughed. Enough was enough, Beastboy would get the last laugh, he morphed into a mouse and scurried away underneath the ruble. Confused, Mammoth started a frantic search; the mouse was behind him now. Morphing to himself Beastboy, Beastboy charged the attack, Mammoth turned around and to his surprise received a very hurtful punch square in the face. Mammoth took a couple steps back, holding his face, before he could recuperate Beastboy landed four more punces to his stomach. Mammoth lay helpless, and motionless, Beastboy did get the last laugh.

Robin has fought Gizmo several times, and learned all of his weaknesses, so he aimed to disable the boy. Robin struck first but the small boy simply dodged the attack, threw an insult and turned his pack into wings, armed with machine guns. Gizmo began to fire, but his bullets harmlessly pepper Robin as he reflected them with his cape, only half of Robin was covered with his cape. Gizmo swooped down to get the unprotected part of Robin with a bullet, but it left him vulnerable and practically begging him to lose the fight. Growling Gizmo scurried off, Robin holding his broken pack. Mammoth picked up Jinx in his arms and also thought it is best to leave the scene, the Teen Titans had one battle but the war was still not over. The titans did not celebrate but instead also left the scene, quietly flew off to the tower. Starfire flew Robin home, and Beastboy morphed into an eagle.

Beastboy headed straight for the medical room Raven was in to see if she was alright. To Beastboys surprise, Raven wasn't in the bed, only the I.V. needle remained on the bed where Raven laid. " Where'd she go?" Beastboy shrieked panickstriken.


	5. Missing

Beastboy wasn't the only one worried about Raven, Starfire and Robin began to search the lower parts of the tower, as Beast Boy searched the upper parts. "Raven where the heck are you?" Beastboy whispered under his breath. He had basically searched the whole tower, thinking to himself _has the hive kidnapped her? Did she leave the tower? _If Robin and Starfire hadn't found her in the lower parts, and she's not in the upper parts...she had to be...on the roof. Coming to his conclusion he bolted up the steps to the door by the roof. His conclusion was right, the beautiful half-demon girl was asleep, curled into a ball. She had a pillow, but no blanket, but she managed to fall asleep here on he roof. The morphing titan began to wonder if she was feeling alright, he didn't want to wake her if she didn't but he needed to know. "...Raven?" she turned over looked into his eyes and moaned.

"Beastboy?" she whispered, she knew it was him; she just wanted to hear his voice again.

"Yea?" he whispered back.

Now was her chance to thank him for everything he's done for her "Thanks for everything...I really appreciate it". Beastboy meant what he said next, but didn't want it to come out the way it did.

"Anything for you Raven..." A second after realizing, his eyes went wide, partially from what he'd said, but mostly her reaction. She smiled. He waited for something to implode, explode, and break...but there nothing happened, at least nothing he saw.

"...Thanks Beastboy" she said responding to his 'I'll do any thing for you' statement. With that she fell back asleep, lying on the roof of the 'T' Tower. Beastboy took the liberty of taking Raven back to her hospital bed. As to not wake her he dropped to his knees and extended his arms her way. She wasn't very heavy; he had lifted her up with out trying. Maybe he should enjoy being this close to Raven, its not like he would ever be this close again. He walked toward the steps and entered the Tower, Raven was surprisingly warm, he would've never thought a half-demon that wears black and sits around reading freaky books all day could be so…warm. Beastboy was starting to like her more and more…problem was, did she like him in return? Shaking the thought he was standing in the medical room. Beastboy sat Raven on the bad softly, he noticed something in the process…was her cloak getting…lighter?


	6. Painful Secrets

Beastboy stood, eyes wide wit fear, and amasement, there was absolutley no way Raven could be falling for beastboy. But there she lie, cloak a full shade lighter. Something was up, something was wrong here. A pinch would determine everything, he had to be dreaming. " Owww..." Beasyboy interjected. Yes it was real alright, but perhaps she wasnt falling for him, but a different guy, who he didnt know. Satisfied, yet dissappointed at his conclusion, he headed off towards the kitchen. Beastboy was really just stating the inevitable, and to state it, he needed some tofu. Robin and Star were in the kitchen. Starfires eyes widened as the green teenager smiled, meanin Raven was ok and in the E.R.. Starfire and Robin headed to the room to check on the sleeping Raven. The morphing teen went for the fridge, grabbed a plate and slapped the tofu on top of it. Theres was nothing good on TV as beastboy flipped through the channels, either that threre might have been, but he was too busy thinking about Raven. He couldnt seem to clear his head, the best thing for him was sleep. The teen hopped up from the couch, leaving the plate of food, and the TV still on and headed for his room. He passed the E.R. on his way, even though his room was in a different part of the house. Raven still lie on the medical bed, she was so beautiful, though she would deny. Why was he checking on her, he knew she was alright...but he did. Satisfied, he headed off towards his room, there he lie on his bed he fell asleep, his last thought of Raven...

Beastboy awoke to clattering in the Kitchen, Starfire had dropped a plate and it had broke. _Well i guess i can get up and check on Raven_ Beastboy thought to himself hopping out of his bed. He had to try and dodge the mess in his room, his clothes, plates, action figures. Making it safely out of his room with only minor wounds, he made his way to the Medical Room. Raven was awake, upright and reading. She had a cup of tea on a trey next to her.

" Hey Rae, how ya doin? " Beastboy asked, Raven not even so much as noticing him.

" Hey Beastboy, Oh im just reading Edgar Allen Poe stories. " she said in her monotone.

" Oh well I was just coming in here to check on ya, sorry to bother ya. " Beastboy replied simply.

" Well thanks, but I'm fine. " She said it with sarcasm and with a hint of annoyance. Beastboy took the hint, he had no clue why Raven was acting like that, but it was best to leave. _Maybe Rae doesn't like me after all... _He thought to himself exiting the room. Beastboy needed to get out, he headed for the exit of the tower, entering the kitchen first. Starfire was cooking up something that smelled like Dr.Pepper and Salt mixed, probably something from her planet.

" Hell freind Beastboy, how are you this fine morning " It was like Star, always optimistic and happy. Beastboy smiled.

" Hey Star, I'm alright, I just wanna get some fresh air...I'll see ya later " Starfire nodded in agreement, she continued cooking whatever it was she was making. Beastboy headed for the door, Raven waiting for him. "Um...hi Rae, why are you waiting over here?"

"To do this..." Beastboy was taken back by her sudden movement, something warm on his lips and held him tight in a hug. Raven was kissing Beastboy, not just some little kiss, this was a whole-hearted I love you kiss. The teenager was so taken back it took him a minute to kiss back, he had no idea why Raven was doing what she was doing, but he wasn't complaining. She stopped for a moment and whispered in his ear.

"Beastboy, I'm really sorry about kinda gettin mad at you earlier, I really appreciate you taking care of me, I've always denied it...but...I'm in love with you Beastboy..." Raven kissed Beastboy again, this time Beastboy kissed back immediately, the kiss seemed to last about an hour, but really only about two minutes had passed. They were both happy. Raven was the first to stop, she regained her composure and walked off smiling. Beastboy never felt so good in his life, he went out to get some air, shouting for joy as he went. He morphed his green body into a Hawk and took of into the sky, he needed to be alone, he needed time to think. He was thinking about what had just happened between him and Raven when something struck his side, pain racked his whole body. This caused him to morph back into his normal self hurling back toward the ground fifty feet below him. He hit the ground hard, unconscious, making a sound as if a bag of potatos was dropped. The last thing he saw was a large figure...


	7. The End of all Things

It was Cyborg, Beastboy was unconscious but the man behind the shooting was Cyborg. He stood of Beastboys seemingly lifeless body and smiled.

"Good work Cyborg, now bring him back to me..." Cyborgs intercome shouted hazily. The massive teenager picked Beastboy up with one arm and flung him on his back and walked off with out a trace or sound.

Beastboy awoke to a startling figure, Brother Blood, Jinx, and Cyborg were all staring at him. The room was dark and he could hardly make out there faces, but he regonized them all. He was strapped down to the wall, he couldn't get away, he struggled a little bit but gave up, there was no escaping this, it was especially made for him.

"Afternoon Beastboy, how are you feeling?" Brotherblood talked somehwhat sarcasticly, he wore an evil smile on his face, only half the smile was visible in the dark room he was in. Beastboy chose not to reply, rather just stay quiet and hear the reason they brought him here. "Would you like to know the reason you are here Beastboy?" Brotherblood read his mind, Beastboy decided still not to reply. "I brought you here to tell you the truth Beastboy, to tell you why Raven has been acting the way she has, and why Cyborg is with me, in my Hive headquarters'' _What does he mean?_ Beastboy thought to himself. " Raven has fallen in love with you has she not?" Brotherblood wore a larger smile, still only half of it was visible in the room, Cyborg and Jinx didnt move. The morphing teenger was really confused, how did he know about all of this? " Do you remember the fight Beastboy? The one where you were defeated, that battle served its only purpose..."

" What are you talking about? " Beastboys first words since he arrived.

" I had Cyborg over here-" Brotherblood pointed at Cyborg " Inject a disease into the demon girl with the ability to completely use all of her emotions, it took a couple days for the full effect to take place however, your wondering why I've done this, well I need her to be able to completely control of her emotions. Still confused I can see...ever heard of Trigon, Ravens father?"

Beastboys jaw dropped, for many reasons, his emotions were all over, so many things to fear.

'' Yes you know what I mean know, this was all apart of my beautiful, un-alter able scheme. I've watched Cyborg from afar for a very long time, meeting up with Jinx places when you never knew. Like Romeo and Juliet, but without the horrible ending, now Cyborg gets what he wants, hes just under my control...completely." Brotherblood was using Cyborg and Jinx to get to Raven, to inject her with a disease to use all of her emotions. Cyborg met up with Jinx becasue he likes her, but one day brotherblood brainwashed him...now Cyborg is completely under his control... ''Oh and sorry to break it to you Beastboy but Raven isn't actually in love with you, shes just getting mixed signals, she doesn't completely understand all of her emotions because shes never actually used them. But none of that actually matters the only thing that does matter his the deal with Trigon, I rule earth, he gets the rest of the universe...a simple deal for such little cost, the teen titans are finished Beastboy. " Brotherblood stood up and what happened next only suprised Beastboy. Pain racked his lower chest, he looked down, there was a sword lodged in his chest, he looked up and saw the evil mans entire face, he ripped the sword out and jabbed him again, in a different region, blood seeped from his wounds, Beastboys life flashed before his eyes, his parents, Raven...nothing mattered...death came over him...blackness.

Brotherblood got his way, Trigon ruled the earth. Brotherblood killed the teen titans in there sleep. Starfire was the first to go, he quietely slit her throat in her sleep, Robin was different, he shot up in his defense but was shot down by Cyborg, a blast ray straight through his chest, he fell to the ground dead. Raven awoke fron hearing the blast and got up to see the comotion, the last thing she saw was her freinds dead, Starfire dead on her bed, Robin a large hole in his chest. Cyborg came up behind her, and drug her off, she never really stuggled...why there was no point in living anymore. She went away will fully, and Trigon took over the entire universe.

The last news ever reported was on July 7, 2009 - The next day the world was in turmoil, no news was reported, half of the worlds entire population was destroyed, the rest put into slavery worked by the man with the master plan.

Supervillians do prevail, not all stories are happy endings...

_The End..._


End file.
